


Dors mon p’tit Quinquin

by malurette



Category: Folk Songs, Le p'tit Quinquin | L'canchon dormoire - Alexandre Desrousseaux, french songs - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, i have no idea where i'm supposed to put a fic about a song, i need a fandom wrangler please, very old fashioned child rearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La pauv’ dentellière et son fichu marmot...





	Dors mon p’tit Quinquin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dors mon p’tit Quinquin…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Eul Canchon Dormoire  
>  **Personnages :** sa Maman et le P’tit Quinquin (qui s’appelle Narcisse, mais tant pis !)  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Desrousseaux, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Écoute, le plus important pour l’instant, c’est de soigner tes brûlures, s’énerva le rouquin."  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Avertissement :** puériculture d’époque, inadéquate selon nos critères actuels  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’heure où Quinquin s’endormira enfin n’est toujours pas arrivée. Sa Maman a beau tout tenter, le bercer jusqu’à ne plus sentir ses bras, chanter jusqu’à en perdre la voix, rien n’y fait. Le marmot garde ses quinquets grands ouverts. Tant que Maman continue son manège il se tient sage et même adorable avec sa bouille d’ange. Mais dès qu’elle fait mine de le reposer dans son berceau il se transforme en démon brailleur.

Elle n’a pourtant pas que ça à faire dans la maison. Et elle aimerait bien pouvoir dormir elle-même. Si ça continue elle va sortir le genièvre !


End file.
